


Visitas esperadas

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Los padres de Yuuri llegan a Rusia para traer respuestas a los futuros padres, basadas en su propia experiencia.
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Visitas esperadas

Una semana después de aquella conversación, los padres de Yuuri les avisan que ya está todo listo para el prometido viaje. Su avión estará llegando el domingo al aeropuerto y quieren saber si podrán ir a buscarlos.

Por supuesto que la respuesta es afirmativa y también les piden que se queden con ellos, en su casa, durante su estancia en Rusia, pues saben que en breve tendrán que volver al onsen (al cual no pueden descuidar) y tienen muchos deseos de hablar con ellos acerca de algunas cuestiones que los tienen curiosos y con necesidad de respuestas: ser padres primerizos es algo más grande de lo que imaginaban.

Por lo tanto, ese domingo, es especial desde muy temprano. La ansiedad por tener todo dispuesto para recibir a sus padres tiene al azabache impaciente y alterado. Tras él, Viktor sonríe mientras trata de dar algunas indicaciones al escaso personal de servicio que los acompaña en su hogar, pero que es requerido en ocasiones como esta, en que hay que preparar una habitación y traer más provisiones para atender a los invitados.

Siendo que el vuelo recién llegará pasado el mediodía, Viktor trata de que su pareja se relaje y no esté tan nervioso e inquieto, pues puede ser contraproducente para sus pequeños y para él. Y la mejor forma de relajarlo es pedirle que tomen juntos un baño con esencias aromáticas y velas perfumadas, para crear un ambiente de reposo y relajación.

Como se requiere un ritual para que el efecto sea más poderoso, y porque es la delicia del alfa todo lo que pueda hacer con su omega y que implique placer, la ocasión se vuelve un juego de intensa tensión sexual, tal vez con la mente puesta en que, una vez que los padres de Yuuri estén con ellos, ya no podrán tener sus encuentros sexuales “especiales” con gemidos y jadeos mal contenidos, utilizando como escenario cualquier lugar, apto o no, de la casa.

Viktor, además, se siente confiado en su papel de alfa, pues sabe la influencia que tienen en su esposo sus feromonas. Sabida es la influencia sedante y apaciguadora de la esencia protectora del alfa sobre su compañero omega. Todavía guarda en su memoria el peliblanco ruso, los momentos en que se ha hecho cargo de los nervios de su esposo, liberando su aroma cautivador y relajante que tan buen efecto tiene sobre su Yuuri, como así también sabe reconocer el poder del bien modulado grito que el omega utiliza para reclamar al alfa a su lado, cuando desea sentirse protegido y seguro.

De este modo, con la cabeza algo embotada, perdido en el aroma de su alfa, Yuuri se siente confiado y se entrega con los ojos cerrados a las hábiles maniobras de su cuidadoso esposo. La habitación se llena del olor del tabaco especiado y del licor dulce, característico del atractivo alfa ruso, que para su pareja habla de familia, de protección, de seguridad.

Y así, en la etapa previa al baño, desprender lentamente, botón a botón, la casaca del piyama de Yuuri, se convierte en una ceremonia que Viktor no quiere obviar. Cada prendedura deshecha arranca un gemido del omega que nota la tela áspera contra sus sensibles pezones. Un suave toque de sus labios sobre la clavícula del chico marca un camino de escalofríos en la cálida piel y hace que una sonrisa trémula asome en el rostro de Yuuri, el cual eleva las comisuras de su boca sintiendo como ese camino trazado hormiguea más allá de su ingle llegando a la punta de los dedos de los pies. Con manos ávidas, el alfa ruso desliza las mangas del piyama permitiéndose ver la ruborizada piel del japonés, para luego arrojar la prenda a la cama.

El breve bóxer del chico ya es otra cuestión. Se vuelve un momento delicioso para el insaciable alfa, que pretende bajarlo suavemente pero se encuentra con un doble impedimento: las redondas y tonificadas nalgas del nipón que son un verdadero obstáculo, y su antojadizo pene que se aprieta quitándole espacio al trozo de tela. Por lo tanto, el ruso procede con decisión y descaro, acariciando las torneadas piernas del muchacho, mientras sigue el camino descendente del bóxer, que ya logró sortear los obstáculos y está a punto de correr la misma suerte que la casaca del piyama. Los besos en la cara interna de los muslos de Yuuri encienden su rostro, y se agarra con firmeza de los hombros de Viktor, arrodillado frente a él, pues no confía en que sus piernas resistan ante la locura de placer que el comportamiento de su amado le provoca. Todo él se siente de gelatina.

Los húmedos besos y las caricias contenidas sobre el vientre del omega, lanzan corrientes de electricidad a su cuerpo. El placer, colándose en su piel sin siquiera haber sido penetrado, todo él en un inminente orgasmo generado sólo por roces.

La humedad en la ropa interior del peli negro lleva al éxtasis a su pareja, que siente urgencia por ir más allá a pesar de que su mente le dice que es muy pronto.

Enternecido, el alfa se pone de pie y abraza a su esposo mientras lo incita aún más, con eróticos movimientos de fricción que llevan implícita la invitación a ser despojado el también de una molesta prenda.

Aún más ruborizado, el chico lleva sus manos hacia adelante y engancha sus pulgares en la cinturilla del pantalón piyama de Viktor, mientras busca de llevarlo hacia abajo. No puede evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios cuando ve el miembro del ruso saltar en un amoroso saludo cuando el pantalón se desliza por sus piernas. Con un par de movimientos llenos de soltura, el pentacampeón se despoja de la prenda que queda haciendo compañía a las otras sobre la cama. Ni mencionar que el alfa no usa ropa interior, y esa es una de las razones por las que siempre está más que listo para su omega.

Con un movimiento lleno de seducción, el alfa se inclina hacia su pareja y lo toma en sus brazos para llevarlo hacia la tina donde van a pasar un momento de agradable descanso. Las risas contenidas, los lentes balanceándose en la punta de la nariz de Yuuri, todo encanta al ruso que, con ternura, prueba el aroma que se espesa hasta volverse monopolizador, en la base del cuello, allí donde la marca le recuerda no sólo la pertenencia del tierno omega sino también todo lo que conlleva su papel como alfa, que debe ser responsable y protector con su pareja destinada.

Y el alfa de ojos azules ama acariciar la nívea piel de su esposo y le pasa lánguidamente una esponja por los brazos, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los hombros, para luego acariciar sin prisa, la tersa clavícula y depositar besos cálidos en la nuca del omega de cabellos negros que casi ronronea entre sus brazos, sintiéndose amado, protegido y deseado.

Haciendo descender sus manos, las deja relajadas sobre el apenas abultado vientre del chico que se deja hacer, perdido en el aroma tranquilizante que su alfa despliega sólo para él, y que lo calma y adormece.

Hablándole suavemente al oído, el alfa llama su atención para que no se duerma, para que recuerde que en poco tiempo deberán salir hacia el aeropuerto en busca de sus padres.

—Vamos, pequeño, vamos, recárgate en mi. —El término cariñoso, pronto en los labios del mayor que no duda en usarlo en aquel que se los enseñó, aquel que ha sido y es su maestro en la ternura y en el sentimiento de añoranza, pertenencia y amor.

—No te duermas, —le insiste, acercándose su cabello húmedo buscando de hacerle cosquillas en la espalda, las cuales arrancan una sonora y espontánea carcajada del dulce japonés. —sino luego te costará más levantarte.

—Viktor, —susurra su repuesta, girando el rostro para ver a su esposo a los ojos— se está tan bien aquí. Déjame sólo un momento, ¿puede ser? Prometo no dormirme. —Y afirma su cuerpo cálido sobre el pecho robusto de su pareja, que lo envuelve en un apretado abrazo, buscando de trasmitirle todo lo que él también siente cuando está juntos.

Con los ojos cerrados, y haciendo pequeñas olas con las manos en la superficie del agua, Yuuri piensa en la grata visita que está al llegar, en la feliz noticia que con su esposo tienen para darles y trata de imaginar la cara de felicidad de sus padres cuando se enteren. Porque él sabe que será una noticia inesperada pero que no los tomará por sorpresa. Los han visto, los conocen, y saben que siendo sanos, sin impedimentos, y entregándose al amor como ellos lo hacen, lo más lógico es que tarde o temprano suceda lo que a ellos les ha sucedido.

Tomando las manos de su esposo entre las suyas, Yuuri las superpone y, como ya ha hecho otras veces, deja que la luz impacte de lleno en las delicadas argollas doradas, arrancando destellos que multiplican la luz de las velas que acompañan con su calidez y su esencia el momento de descanso. Y Viktor sonríe mareado, sintiendo el embriagante aroma de su pareja, su omega que, totalmente feliz ha llenado el cuarto de su intenso y frutado olor. Y no puede más que besarlo largamente cuando lo siente tararear lo que supone que es una nana y de la cual sólo alcanza a oír “duerman los tres en un dulce capullo” y “dos lobos cuidan la entrada de la cueva”. No la conoce pero apuesta que debe ser muy bella y se propone pedirle a Yuuri que se la cante algún día de estos.

^*^*^*^*^*

El baño relajante les sienta de maravilla a ambos. Hasta han tenido tiempo de atenderse mutuamente y esta actividad los ha dejado ruborizados y con los ojos brillantes.

Más tarde, ya vestidos, se disponen a ir en busca de los padres del japonés. No quieren almorzar ellos solos. Desean hacerlo junto a los mayores, al regresar al hogar.

En el aeropuerto, Viktor y Yuuri esperan con emoción contenida la llegada del vuelo de sus padres. Viktor lo abraza y sonríe. Sabe que su joven esposo ha echado de menos a sus progenitores aunque no se lo haya dicho. Alguna vez ha notado una cierta nostalgia envolviendo sus palabras, cuando le ha relatado un hecho gracioso de su infancia o una anécdota oportuna. Y es entonces cuando el alfa vuelve a reconocer la influencia benéfica que tendrán para ellos, cuando puedan sentarse y hablar sobre esto tan bello y natural que les está pasando.

A su lado, Yuuri se remueve inquieto. Se siente nuevamente ansioso, con fuerzas renovadas, y esto lo lleva a cruzar y descruzar sus dedos con los dedos de Viktor. El mayor se deja hacer, gratamente sorprendido por la forma en que su esposo ha tomado control de su vida y de su cuerpo, lo que lo llena de satisfacción. Que el tímido nipón se siente a su lado, sin temor, sin bajar la mirada, sin verlo como un personaje importante, sino como su pareja destinada le hincha el pecho y lo convierte en un hombre feliz. Y así se deja hacer porque lo único que desea, en realidad, es poder estar juntos, acompañándose de la forma que sea. Aunque se trate de tener los dedos hechos un nudo en manos del joven japonés.

De repente, por un altavoz, anuncian la llegada del vuelo en el que vienen los señores Katsuki. La sala de espera se altera brevemente mientras los familiares de los pasajeros se preparan para recibir a los recién llegados.

Luego de unos minutos los pasajeros del vuelo recién arribado comienzan a llegar por un largo pasillo, arrastrando maletas, cargando mochilas o empujando carritos, con rostros más o menos cansados. Sonriendo al reconocer, algo lejos, a sus seres queridos que han venido a buscarlos para llevarlos con ellos luego de un largo y cansador viaje.

Y los señores Katsuki no son la excepción. Cuando al fin aparecen al fondo del pasillo son inmediatamente captados por su amoroso hijo que no cabe en sí de emoción, queriendo saltar hacia adentro para ayudarlos con su equipaje.

Es allí cuando Viktor, con una mano suave pero firme, lo retiene a su lado y, usando la voz alfa casi por primera vez, le pide paciencia, contención. Le recuerda que ya es casi nada el tiempo que falta para que lleguen hasta él sus padres. Y Yuuri no necesita más que estas palabras para ceder un poco la tensión y hacer como su pareja le dice e, increíblemente, siente como su cuerpo se relaja y su vientre se distiende.

Un grito emocionado de su madre lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¡Yuuri, hijo, hemos llegado!— Y la imagen de la robusta señora portando su maleta en una mano, con su andar pausado, queriendo correr para llegar al encuentro de su retoño vislumbrado a lo lejos, llena de ternura los ojos del ruso. Unos pasos más atrás, el señor Katsuki sonríe ante la escena que comienza a proyectarse ante él.

—¡Mamá!— Es el grito que estalla en la sala cuando el muchacho logra reunirse con la simpática mujer que lo envuelve en un apretado abrazo, que lo devuelve a su época de niño, cuando un abrazo de su madre sanaba tanto un corazón roto como un raspón en la rodilla. La mano tranquilizadora de la mujer recorre su espalda, en una actitud propia de una madre con su cachorro.

La sonrisa del padre de Yuuri al pasar ante la pareja abrazada encuentra con alegría una continuación en la sonrisa que pasea por los labios del ruso. Luego de un confuso momento en que el japonés quiere saludar con la formalidad propia de su país, parece arrepentirse y entonces se encarga de abrazar a Viktor, como el hijo que ve en él, como el hombre que hace feliz a su retoño.

— ¡Bienvenido, Toshiya-san! —le dice, utilizando el honorífico con el nombre del padre de su esposo y hablando en japonés como corresponde, siendo ese el idioma de sus visitas. — ¡Qué placer tenerlos por aquí! —Y siente un calor extenderse por su pecho cuando el hombre lo abraza con fuerza y palmea su espalda con afecto.

—No te preocupes si los ves así aferrados por un buen rato. Son madre e hijo nos guste o no y hace un tiempo que no se ven —explica, comprensivo el hombre mayor, llevando a Viktor hacia un costado para poder contemplar a sus anchas y sin molestar a la matrona y a su vástago fundidos en un largo abrazo.

—Me voy haciendo a la idea —murmura Viktor, feliz de que su esposo tenga una familia afectuosa y de haber sido aceptado como un hijo más por ellos. —Todavía recuerdo cuando los dejamos para viajar a Rusia a establecernos. Tuvimos que correr y casi perdemos el avión pero valió la pena porque Yuuri estaba feliz de haber podido saludar a su madre.

—Hiroko ama a su hijo y, por extensión, a ti. Te admira y se siente orgullosa de que fueras el elegido para Yuuri. No siempre lo de ser “parejas destinadas” da buenos resultados y eso la preocupaba. Pero nomás conocerte no pudo más que estar feliz. Además, entre nosotros, aquella fiesta de boda que cerró la boca de todos nuestros conocidos y familiares, fue el broche de oro para el apoyo incondicional y el amor eterno de mi esposa. Sabe que accediste a hacerla en contemplación a ella y lo valora enormemente. Bien podrías haberte llevado a Yuuri sin preguntar mucho y sin tanta ceremonia. Es algo digno de agradecer.

—Al contrario, Toshiya-san. El agradecido soy yo por el increíble hijo que han criado y por permitirme vivir junto a él. Y también por haberse tomado un tiempo para venir a visitarnos.

—Ya queríamos venir y estamos muy agradecidos por ser recibidos en su hogar.

—No puede ser menos, son los padres de mi amado. Su lugar es junto a nosotros.

El hombre mayor, baja la mirada confundido ante la emoción que ve en los ojos de su yerno. Y vuelve a repetirse lo acertada que fue esa unión y la suerte que han tenido ambos de encontrarse.

—Pero, vamos, Viktor —dice, tomando del brazo al ruso. —Parece que esos dos al fin se van a soltar.

Efectivamente, el abrazo apretado entre madre e hijo se va disolviendo, mientras ambos buscan con la mirada a sus respectivas parejas. Los ojos marrones de Yuuri anegados de lágrimas, destilan belleza para su conmovido esposo, que no puede ignorar que son un calco de los ojos de la omega regordeta y afectuosa que le dio la vida.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! —El grito de la mujer hace sonreír al alfa que extiende sus brazos para que ella también lo aprisione por unos momentos. Encorvándose un poco ante la figura más baja de la mujer, Viktor disfruta del calor y el afecto que le brindan a manos llenas.

Mientras, es el turno de Yuuri de perderse entre los brazos de su padre que decide dejar de lado los saludos formales y lo estruja sin conmiseración, recordándole lo mucho que lo quiere y lo extraña.

Cuando los abrazos y los saludos ya han sido intercambiados suficiente cantidad de veces entre los cuatro, es Hiroko quien toma la palabra.

—¿Y para cuándo esperan a esos tres hermosos cachorros? —Es la pregunta que hace estallar en carcajadas al joven matrimonio, que no se sorprende de la sabia deducción de la mujer.

—¡Amazing! —murmura Viktor, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. —La señora Hiroko es una adivina.

—Mamá… ¿cómo supiste…?

El ambiente distendido y la agradable compañía son el escenario ideal para contar las novedades y comenzar las confidencias. Y las felicitaciones no se hacen esperar, por parte del matrimonio japonés.

Sin embargo, sabiendo del cansancio de los viajeros, Viktor decide que es mejor irse pronto a casa, para comer algo y charlar con tranquilidad. Ya vendrán las felicitaciones. Los abrazos repetidos. La risa y el llanto ante la feliz noticia. Pero será después, cuando estén de regreso y el calor de la estufa les recuerde al calor del hogar.

—Yuuri, Viktor. Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles. Pero antes, ¿alguna vez hicieron pole dance?

Y con esta pregunta de Hiroko flotando en el aire, la mirada entre confundida y maravillada de los esposos y la sonrisa enigmática del Sr. Katsuki, los tres salen por las puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto, para buscar el auto que los lleve a su acogedora vivienda, sintiéndose una familia con todo un futuro por delante.


End file.
